Gilbert Girls
by lovemehatemetilldeathdowepart
Summary: After getting pregnant at a young age Elena Gilbert has spent the last fifteen years raising her child with the help of her daughter's uncle Stefan. What happens when her daughter Mia's father shows up unexpectedly? Read as the two try to raise their daughter together while still trying to raise themself. #Gilmore girls inspired AU HUMAN
1. Prologue :)

_**This chapter isn't exaclty a chapter it's more like an introducion. **_

_**First thing is first. I got the idea for this story from Gilmore Girls and one tree hill. I couldn't make up my mind to set itin Mstic Falls or not so i just made my own littl town. On top of that i knew Nina was in degrassi so instead of her being sixteen i made her the age that Mia was and i used the name Mia for her daughter. She was very young when she was pregant... i picked that because of that.. No idea why but i liked it. **_

_**But i will have my very own spin with everything the ideas just came from these shows. It is all human! **_

* * *

Elena Gilbert had many regrets in her life she couldn't count them all on her fingers. But one of those regrets led to something great. It was the greatest thing to ever happen to her but at the time it was the worst thing possible, it was the worst thing imaginable. Getting pregnant five months shy before she had reached the age of being an official teenager and having a baby not long after celebrating her birthday of turning thirteen wasn't exactly the ideal situation. It was the worst situation. Many girls hadn't even started puberty by then she was an "early bloomer" as her mother so kindly put it. Only girls in foreign countries had children so young she didn't even think she could get pregnant at that age.

Her parents were less than thrilled, her reputation was ruined, and on top of everything she had no way to support her child. But she didn't really care all too much as time continued to pass she only cared less and less. Nearly sixteen years had passed since the day she found out she was pregnant. It was the most terrifying moment of her young life. How could she Elena Gilbert have a child when she was still one herself? But she did. She took on what seemed to be the impossible. The last few months of her pregnancy passed by rather fast and rather slowly depending on how you looked at it of course being so young she couldn't exactly carry to full term. When she was nearly six months pregnant Elena went into labor and gave birth to Mia Garcia Pierce. Her daughter was born a fighter she wasn't going to go down without a fight… she gets that from her mother.

"Rise and shine… it's time to greet the day" a beautiful young voice said in a sing song kind of way that made Elena want to vomit.

"God… you're a morning a person where did you get that from it sure as hell was not from me" Elena said from beneath her covers refusing to come out to start living her life again.

"Get up right now!" Mia said as though she were the adult of the relationship which most of the time she was. Elena simply rolled over acting like she had never grown from her teenaged phase planting her butt directly in the air burying her head between her two comfortable pillows.

The covers which twenty nine year old Elena hid beneath was suddenly jerked away and tossed on her bedroom floor by Mia who stood there arms folded staring at her mother who looked less than pleased. Mia turned on her heel and stormed out of her mother's bedroom leaving her to get dressed. Elena knew there was no fighting her daughter for many reasons one being she was just like her mother in more ways than one and it was really like having an argument with herself well Elena was stubborn and she didn't quite have the energy for a fight neither of them would win knowing she had to get up anyways or she would be late for work.

Elena unwillingly rolled out of her bed walked over to her dresser and wasn't surprised when she seen the same reflection she saw every single day. Not that she had any complaints either. She didn't look all too bad for a single mother but then again most single mothers with a fifteen year old daughter was almost in their forties or fifties but Elena still had yet to turn thirty.

* * *

Golden Grove, Virginia wasn't your typical town, it took the meaning small town to a whole new level. There was one and only one of everything if you were lucky sometimes you had to leave to town to collect certain items. It was one of those places that are literally that small they have to be written about in a fictional story or seen on television. The town sat on the edge of a lake which is the second most popular place in Golden Grove the first place everyone loves to go to was Salvatore's. It was a cute little café that sat between the town pharmacy and the town police station.

It was opened years ago by Sylvia Holden but after she died it was passed down to her son Stefan who decided to keep it open even after her death. The café meant so much to his mother that it meant a lot to him as well. She died when he was only but a teenager only thirteen years old leaving him to his father Giuseppe until he had graduated from high school. His father didn't live in Golden Grove so Stefan had to leave the place he had called home since the day he was born and move into a home where it was made clear he was not welcome. Well except for one person his older brother who wasn't just his brother but he was also Mia's father.

Fourteen years prior Giuseppe married a woman by the name of Alice she wasn't a very likeable person but she came from a powerful as did he. Not long after the two wed she fell pregnant. Both families were thrilled but Giuseppe wasn't. He should have been. It was his first born child. But he was having a child with a woman who he couldn't stand. Each night he started to come home later and later, his business involved traveling anywhere and everywhere. One of those places being Golden Grove just a forty five minuet drive away from Richmond.

When he was working in the tiny town he would occasionally have a cup of coffee or a piece of pie at the local café. There he met the owner, Sylvia who he quickly fell head over heels in love with. Who couldn't? She was beautiful and one of the sweetest people on the face of the earth. It took no time before he had swept her off her feet and into his bed conceiving his second child. It took no time for the news to spread around like wild fire leading his way back to his wife and family. Sylvia made the wrong assumption that he would come running to her because he did love her. It was true and pure and undeniable love but he knew what was expected of him. He left her ultimately breaking her heart and leaving her to raise their son alone.

The two Salvatore boys were only six months apart in age. They became close when Stefan moved in where he wasn't wanted. It brought up bad memories from a bad time that had taken the family so long to bury. A year after the youngest Salvatore was reunited with his family was when Elena found out she was pregnant Damon leaned on his baby brother for support. He was going to become a father when he was only fourteen years old. It was at that time that time Giuseppe grew close to his youngest son, closer to him that he ever had been of Damon.

Just as Giuseppe had done years ago Damon repeated when he was only but a child, a teenager. Damon had embarrassed his family to great lengths. When being a Salvatore you were expected to live up to a certain level of expectations which Damon hadn't done but Stefan had that was until he announced that he was going to reopen his mother's café. Both of his children had been a disappointment to him however he was still closer with Stefan who would come visit him every so often. What made him proud was that Stefan had helped raised Mia to the best of his abilities something he himself had failed to do as a father with his youngest son. He chose pride over his own flesh and blood but Stefan would always choose his own family no matter who they were. Mainly Mia. He loved her as though she were his own.

"What can I get for you"? a waitress asked the two Gilbert girls who sat at the table in the corner.

"The usual" Elena answered "it's probably already warmed up and sitting in the back".

The waitress nodded before walking back she was obviously very new to the place and to the town.

"Ok you can go to work with me today" Elena said turning to her daughter "and we can stop by the mall to get your school supplies on the way back or we can go this weekend. Your pick".

"Why can't we just pick everything up here I'm sure Foodland has everything" Mia said looking at her mother "not to mention there are two other stores who probably carry exactly what we need for five times cheaper than what it will cost at the mall".

"Yes, yes the probably do but it's your first year of high school you should have the best of the best even if we can't afford it" Elena said with a laugh at the end as the woman sat down their plates directly in front of them. "So do you want to go with me tonight or this weekend? We need to get you some clothes too".

"Yeah I'll go" Mia said nodding.

* * *

Mia tied her mother's robe to the same outfit Elena had been wearing for the past thirteen years of her life. She wasn't exactly living the dream being a housekeeper or maid but it was what paid the bills. That was all that mattered in her world. That she was able to feed her daughter and keep the electricity running. That was what mattered to her it didn't matter how she got the money to do those things as long as she got the money. It was less than a fifteen minuet drive out of Golden Grove to Beaufount one of the classiest most upscale hotels there was in Virginia.

"What are you reading" Elena asked her daughter who sat down in one of the closet tables nearby while her mother finished getting ready.

"Oh just the Great Gatsby" Mia said "just something to occupy my time".

"To occupy your time you could read the cat and the hat".

"Elena" the young woman heard and turned to see someone in a suit and tie.

'Oh boy" Elena thought to herself someone dressed up that worked here couldn't mean anything good. It meant only one thing in fact. The general Manager was there to judge everyone's work and to let someone go. It was the worst time of the month. It made PMSing seem like a whole lot of fun rather than sitting in a small room being judged for everything you've done wrong. It wasn't a good feeling knowing that your job could be terminated at any given second when you are sitting in that little blue chair twiddling your fingers.

She was completely and totally nervous whenever she went in but wore a smile showing it was all gone whenever she left the room. In fact she couldn't wait to run to the kitchen looking for her best friend. After nearly knocking down the chef and setting someone on fire she found Caroline in the back washing the dishes with hands that belonged on the front of a raisin box.

"Guess what guess what" Elena said unable to hide her enthusiasm.

"What"? Caroline ask curious as to why her friend was acting like a mad woman.

"You are now looking at the new Manager of Beaufount how great is that"?

"Are you serious"?

"As a heart attack! Leon is here today and he called me in went through the usual told me how bad I sucked at my job then told me I was the best employee he had here. He told me they fired Ted and they wanted me to take over as manager. I get a huge raise, better insurance, a parking spot right next to the building, and the rest of the day off".

Elena had met Caroline many years before in Golden Grove when they was only fifteen and she worked at the market. They instantly became friends. Caroline's dream though wasn't to wash dishes it was to be a chef at the Inn they plan to open together one day. But until then they share a house with Mia working crappy jobs even though Elena's wasn't so crappy anymore but it still wasn't what she wanted to do. That didn't matter anymore.

* * *

Elena looked through the produce in front of her as she walked along with Bonnie Bennet one of her closet friends. She hadn't stopped telling everyone around her about her promotion all day. It was that exciting to her.

"The money is just amazing… the biggest raise I have ever seen" Elena said looking at the watermelons "I mean I could afford to buy three of these. Sorry… I'm just happy I can finally give Mia things she has always wanted".

"I am so happy for you… I am sure Caroline and Stefan are as well".

"Oh yeah".

The two continued to browse through the farmers market that was set up in the middle of town square when they heard something unfamiliar. A noise you didn't often here in the small town they called their home. The noise came from the motorcylse that was riding through town directly in their direction. No one could stop staring it wasn't exactly something you got to see every day in such a small town. Elena's breath got caught in her throat when she saw it wasn't just anybody passing through town like many but it was the very man that got her pregnant many years ago. Not seconds later she heard a scream and seen Mia running in the very direction of her father.

"Oh my God daddy" Mia yelled and jumped into her father's arms.

"I see your still driving that thing around" Elena said walking over to him.

Neither of the two had changed far too much he still looked like sex on a stick the motorcycle and leather jacket just added to it. Elena was surprised that Mia was still the only child he had that she was still the only woman he had ever got pregnant with all the women he had been with over the years. Hell, he was shocked.

"The best transportation better than your little broken down piece of junk sitting over there" Damon said referring to her white car that needed to be traded in about six years ago.

"Hey don't hate on Bethel" Elena said with a smile.

"It's a cool bike dad" Mia said looking at his motorcycle which was something no mother wanted to see their fifteen year old daughter doing. It didn't matter who it belonged to it made Elena's head spin but what Damon said next made her weak in the knees. "You want to go for a ride"?

Elena watched as Mia's face lit up and she couldn't even pretend to hide just how eager she was as she turned to her mother and began begging "please mom can I can I"?

"I don't know" Elena said making it clear she didn't like this idea.

"Oh come on mom"!

"Yeah c'mon mom" Damon said.

"Ok… fine just be careful".

From there on Elena could only watch Mia get on the back of his motorcycle and felt like the concrete beneath her feet had been jerked out from beneath her. It made her sick. Not just watching her daughter ride off with her father on a motorcycle on less but the thought of Damon. He wasn't a bad father at all but he wouldn't win father of the year either.

"What's going on"? Elena heard Stefan's voice from behind her.

"Your brothers in town".

* * *

_**I want to know what you think! Not of this chapter but the idea... this isn't the best beause its really just putting all into place. **_

_**I am not sure if i am damon and elena or stefan and elena so you tell me which you like the best :) **_

**_It felt rushed but this is just the start showing what has happened... but i want your opnions even if they are bad. I hope you enjoyed this though... I don'tknow how long this will be but i do want to know what you want to see...etc... _**


	2. Damon's retun :)

_**Hey there guys! Thank you thank you so much for the reviewing... :) **_

_**C**__**harlotte123450- You were not rude sounding at all i want your honesty! To me it was more of a drabble as well i was jus trying to open it up. **_

_**Gingergeorgia- thank you so much as well... i love both shows i am a huge lauren graham fan! **_

_** - thank you so much for review too. All of you make me so much mor motivated to update quicker and i will try to once a week. **_

_**This chapter and the next are really mirroring the pilot more so than any other chapter will. This one really introduces them even though it is focued on Damon coming back... hence the title and the next will introduce ELena's parents go in more depth about the pregnancy and such ... i will have the friday night dinners like in the show... Not really any stefan in this chapter. **_

_**There will be ideas i do bring from the show snce that is where i got the idea but i promise to give it my very own spin as well... **_

_**There is one scene in this that is directly from the show gimore girls not vampire diaries... i just loved it to much.**_

_**all rights go to the correct ownes... :) enjoy :_) **_

* * *

"Elena you are going to burn a hole in the floor" Bonnie Bennet said as she flipped through a magazine while sitting at the kitchen table. "If you don't trust him why would you let Mia go with him"?

"It's not that I don't trust him… it's not that I do either… I don't know if I trust Damon or not all I know is he has basically shown up out of the blue and whisked my daughter…. Our daughter away on his motorcycle over three hours ago and I haven't heard a thing from him. You would think he would at least call me or in some way shape or form let me know my daughter… our daughter is alright".

"This will pass it" Stefan told Bonnie who looked at Elena who was literally having a meltdown in the kitchen which wasn't something you got to see every day. "It happens every single time Damon comes into the picture or calls to get Mia for a few weeks. Just sit back and relax it will blow over shortly".

Bonnie listened to Stefan he had been around Elena a lot longer than anyone else he had witnessed it all from the very start when she got pregnant. He was the only one who knew where she had gone when she ran away because he made sure she had a place to go. Stefan had grown up in a lovable environment so when he moved in with his father it was shocking the kind of lifestyle that was lived. The same went for the Gilbert's.

"Hey Stefan since you're here could you go look at my car?" Elena said trying to focus something else and ease her mind a little. "It doesn't want to start then when it does it is making a weird noise like a purr when I am driving… like a dying car or something.

"Sure" Stefan replied jumping up and darting out of sight. He was honesty kind of thrilled to leave the room where no words were spoken that he had been sitting in for an hour or so waiting on his brother of all people.

A few minutes passed along rather slowly when Elena heard the front door open and her head instantly shot up in that direction as she stood at the sink waiting. A voice came from the foyer yelling "I'm home" but to Elena's dismay it wasn't Mia unfortunately it was Caroline who made her way into the kitchen to find both Bonnie and Elena staring directly at her. It was pretty clear she wasn't who they was expecting or wanting at the moment when both of their faces dropped and they went back to what they was previously doing which was pacing the floor and reading a magazine. Caroline had been friends with Elena for fourteen years so she knew just by looking at Elena that something had happened if the way they both had acted when she walked into the kitchen had told her something the fact that Elena was smoking set her off. Elena rarely ever just lite one up at all let alone in her own kitchen she was a "stress smoker" and when she did smoke she did it privately where no one would could see her most of the time behind the house.

"What's going on" Caroline asked her Bonnie as she removed her apron and placing it on the coat rack.

"Damon is in town" Bonnie said continuing to flip through the magazine.

"As in… Mia's father" Caroline asked the question that seemed rather stupid once she had said it out loud it was pretty clear who Damon was by the look on Elena's face.

"So you have never met him"? Bonnie ask Caroline who simply shook her head.

It wasn't weird that Bonnie hadn't met him she had only been friends with the girls for five years and she only moved in but three years ago. Although Caroline had watched Mia grow up which meant she should have met Damon at some point at least in passing. He was talked about enough over the years that she had known the girls Bonnie just assumed Caroline had met him face to face.

"No" Caroline answered her question in a low voice that was nearly a whisper. "Mia has always went away with him through the summer or went on visits I've never met him. I don't think he has ever come here. What did he look like"?

"I don't know. I could only see his back but it was a very hot back".

Elena narrowed her eyes looking at her smiling friends not even the slightest amused by the two girls. Before Elena had the chance to reply to their little comments they thought was cute she finally heard a loud rumbling sound coming closer and closer before it was so loud it was as if they was standing right next to a saw mill. She could finally breathe as though bricks had been lifted off of her chest. Caroline watched as Elena quickly put her cigarette out throwing it down the sink and spraying whatever type of perfume spray she could find closet to her.

"Is that a motorcycle" Caroline asked still completely in the dark about most of what had happened or why Elena was suddenly acting like a mad woman trying to erase all evidence of her horrible habit.

"Mom" they all heard Mia's sweet voice with the distant sound of the door opening and closing which answered why Elena had tossed a cigarette down a sink faucet.

"Kitchen" Elena replied.

It didn't take long before Mia came bouncing in with her father closely in tow. It was true Damon wasn't exactly the worst person in the world to look at but Elena watched her two closet friends suddenly act like girls her daughters age at a boy band concert. She suddenly found herself thankful that her daughter was very mature for her age and that she raised her to actually have good taste in music.

"Dad this is Bonnie and Caroline my mom's friends" Mia said turning to the two dropped jaws sitting at the kitchen table.

"I have heard a lot about you two over the years".

"I can assure you none of it true" Bonnie said twirling her smiling like a little girl who just received a candy cane on Christmas before Caroline added with a devilish grin "well some of it is".

"How did you girls meet" Damon ask them.

"I met Elena many light-years ago when we both worked at the local market" Caroline said.

"I met her just about five years ago we was both in business school and had more than one class together" Bonnie replied.

"Yeah mom told me about that how did that go for you" Damon asked turning to Elena.

"I had to drop out the money alone was too much let alone trying to find the time to go" Elena said making it clearly obvious that it wasn't exactly something she wanted to talk about.

Elena couldn't believe what she was seeing it was obviously something she never thought she would see or perhaps she didn't want to see it. Damon Salvatore was standing in her kitchen looking as ruggedly handsome as ever just another James Dean walking around. But for some reason Elena wasn't exactly too happy about it she should be it was clear that Mia was overwhelmed with happiness. They hadn't heard from him in more than six months. But unfortunately Elena just stood at the sink arms crossed avoiding all eye contact with him and he knew it too hell he knew Elena better than anyone here who thought they truly knew her.

"Mom I saw Stefan's truck outside where is he at"? Mia ask ignoring the tension that was starting to set in between her parents. "I'm sure dad wants to see his brother".

"His in the garage fixing my car" Elena replied walking towards the fridge.

The eldest Salvatore boy wrapped his arm around his daughter as they walked out of the room. Caroline and Bonnie didn't hesitate to jump back into their teenaged state of mind leaning around the corner to watch him disappear.

"My God he is gorgeous" Caroline exclaimed "he looks like one of those guys on the bags they put your clothes in when you buy something from Hollister".

"Don't let him hear you say that his ego is big enough as it is" Elena told her.

"Is that the only thing that is big"?

Bonnie laughed, she had been thinking the same thing but Elena just glared at the two who went back slowly to their seats like two children in trouble.

* * *

"I want to write like mom wanted too she introduce it to me. SHe bought m journal when I was only nine and ever since I haven't put a pen down." Mia Gilbert told her dad as the two sat out on the front porch eating and talking, bonding which was something the two didn't get to do very often. "I want to be a journalist. My dream my ultimate goal for the next four years is to work and go to Princeton University and work for the New York Times".

"Looks like you got it all planned out" Damon said leaning back against the post just looking at his daughter. He had spent the last five hours with her and still found it hard to believe that she had grown up that she was growing up. The last time he seen her she had braces and just got a perm that reminded him vaguely of the eighties… she hated both.

"Tomorrow you should let me give you a tour of the town since you've never been here mom has to go to work anyways… you should stay the night! I mean we have a couch… unless you have somewhere else to be. How long are you staying for"?

Mia's mouth was running a thousand miles an hour and if she had noticed she was doing it she probably would have felt embarrassed but it had been so long since she had seen her father let alone sit down and talk to him. Just talk. The only time they ever got to spend time together was when she went to visit him through the summer or on holidays but he was always working on whatever new job he had. The two never got to sit down and talk. Mia wasn't the only one who was enjoying it. Damon had never seen his daughter so excited before, so filled with life. It made him happy but at the same time it scared the hell out of him.

"You go back to school on Monday right" Damon ask his daughter "I take it you are over the moon thrilled about that".

"Yeah… I mean of course. It's just that I applied for this private school and I haven't heard back from them".

"That sucks but don't give up hope. I am sure you know that I never exactly had a Don Corleone and Michael type of relationship with the man but there is something that he told me when I was only a kid that somehow always stuck by me. Growing up, going through life every time I failed I simply said these words 'no does not mean no it just means not right now' . If you ever feel like you failed just remember sometimes you have to work harder to get what you want… it makes it feel better once you have achieved your goals".

Damon wasn't good at the parent giving advice he left that to Elena and not just because he always got awkward in those situations, he never knew what to say and when he tried to say something to make it better it always came out wrong, and because he knew nothing about the a teenaged girls mind. For the first time Damon knew what he said had helped Mia. She didn't have to say anything instead she simply smiled and hugged her dad as they heard the door open. Elena Gilbert stood looking over at her daughter hugging her father with a smile across her face. It wasn't something Elena had ever really witnessed before and she wasn't sure if she liked it or hated it.

"Hey mom" Mia said once she seen an older version of herself standing in the door way "I told dad he could stay the night… that's ok right"?

"Yeah of course" Elena said "take your pick the living room or the den but the den's couch folds out into a bed it also feels like bricks with needles poking out of it or the couch in the living room that is long but not wide… and Caroline's bed is off limits".

"I would go with the couch in the living room as long as you sleep straight" Mia told her father as the two stood up.

"What she said" Damon told Elena with a smile.

"Mi casa es su casa" Elena said welcoming the devil into her home. "Mia why don't you go on order something to eat".

"What do you want mom Chinese or pizza"?

"That better be rhetorical".

Mia laughed as she walked down the hall and into the kitchen leaving Elena and Damon alone for the first time in years. Damon didn't know what to say and Elena had many things she wanted to say but knew that she shouldn't. Mia was happy and Damon was the cause of that happiness she would hate to be the very reason her daughter lost her glow that would put a pregnant woman to shame. Instead Elena did something that she never had done before she kept her mouth shut.

"This is a very nice home you got here" Damon said with a smile "just beautiful how many bedrooms is it"?

"Four upstairs and one downstairs it's two stories. This is the main level and there is the basement which had been turned into a living area right before I bought the place it has a kitchen, living room, bathroom, and a bedroom a tiny apartment but right now it is filled with boxes and the heat or air doesn't work there is no water when it does have water the sinks only pour out brown filthy… a lot has to be fixed so it's just a storage room right now".

"It's nice… you don't see a lot of brick houses in the suburbs anymore".

"Nope" Elena said popping the P pushing her hands in the back of her pockets.

It was obvious Damon didn't know what to say to her either if he was complementing her house instead the two adults stood there like two middle schoolers who had been dared to go into the closet for a game of seven minutes in heaven but neither knew how to kiss. Elena had never been so excited to hear her cell phone ringing from the kitchen.

* * *

Elena couldn't believe it! She had drove home from work after her first day as manger nearly driving a hundred miles an hour the whole way knowing just how illegal it was but didn't really care and once she got back to golden grove no one really paid attention when they see who was driving. It all made perfect sense they just got out of the road and off the sidewalks. She wasn't even sure if she turned her car off when she got home she just ran inside and straight to the kitchen where Bonnie and Caroline was cooking, well Caroline was cooking and Bonnie was decorating Caroline's cookies.

"Where's the fire" Bonnie asked her friend "you look like you just went through a car wash… without the car".

"Yeah? Love you too" Elena said rolling her eyes "Mia got in… that Chilton School she got in".

"Oh my god"! Both of the girls said jumping up thrilled as though it had been one of them who had been accepted.

"Dear Miss. Gilbert" Elena began to read "we are happy to inform you that we have a vacancy at Chilton preparatory starting immediately due to your daughter Amelia Garcia Gilbert's excellent credentials and your enthusiastic pursuit of her enrollment… I offered to so the principle to get her in" Elena said with a grin "we would be happy to accept her once the first semesters tuition has been received".

"This is so great" Bonnie said hugging Elena the thrilled mother.

"I have to bake her a cake" Caroline said "I will cook her favorite Triple chocolate fudge Oreo blizzard cake three tier with a… I don't know a school on top. We should have a celebration"!

"What are we celebrating" the three heard and looked to see Mia with Damon curious what was going on but the girls just stood in their place smiling like a wild maniacs. "You look… happy"?

"Yeah" Elena said about to jump out of her skin.

"Did you do something slutty"?

"I'm not that happy! This is for you" Elena said handing her daughter the letter.

They waited. They waited some more. Then finally what felt like two and a half years of waiting Elena watched her daughter's face lite up. All four adults watched as she re read the letter five times to count until she nearly squealed "I got in" and her mother held her tightly.

"How did this happen" Mia asked her mother "you didn't sleep with the principle did you"?

"No of course not that was a joke honey this is all you… you did it. You got in and I have never been so proud of you".

The two hugged and for the first time in her life Mia was happy. Truly happy she had just got into the school that would pave her way to the college of her dreams and both of her parents were there celebrating her happiness with her.

* * *

_**I hope you guys enjoyed that... it was only three scenes but they were long... the next like i said will focus on Elena's parents... now please please tell me wat you think.. :) **_

_**XOXO**_


End file.
